CMOS technologies are commonly used to build components of communication systems. However, conventional portable devices (such as cordless telephones, cell phones, mobile devices, and the like) typically have a power supply that delivers higher voltages than are required for CMOS circuitry. Accordingly, voltage regulators are used to provide voltages that are suitable for the CMOS circuitry.